


I'm gonna dream of how you...

by FightMeDickWolf



Series: Medicine [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Written for day 14 of the Dalton Big Bang 2018 "Cum-marking"





	I'm gonna dream of how you...

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i haven't written in six years so this is my filthy debut back to the writing world....that being said this is my first like Actual Smut so...please be gentle

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Justin asks pensively as he ties his tie in the mirror.

Charlie shrugs a glance at him, “Of course, it’ll be hot, babe. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna be actually jealous of that bozo.”

\--

 

Justin glances around the crowded room, squinting against the harsh lights, searching. He needed to be in place in time for Charlie to see him flirting, but all of the bodies moving around him toss him around, making it even harder to focus on his target. 

He feels a small hand around his bicep,  
“Justin!!! What are you doing by yourself?” Laura has to shout to be heard over the pounding music. 

Justin shouts back “I just got here, I’m looking for Logan have you seen him?” 

Laura takes a quick glance around, “Nope. But I do have someone for you to meet!” 

She drags him by the arm towards a group of girls, admittedly cute, but the tall brunette in the center was clearly meant for his attention and soon the original plan was forgotten. 

 

\--

 

Charlie shuffles into the crowded house party that the twins insisted on inviting nearly the whole city to. It’s difficult to even walk into the door with all the bodies everywhere. Perfect. He searches the room for a few minutes, casually hanging around outside the crowd. He can see the twins near the DJ, Shane in the middle of the dancefloor, and Logan talking to Kurt. Wait a minute. 

Charlie gently parts his way through the crowd, coming up behind the blonde to see if maybe Justin was around. He wasn’t. Kurt waves politely, Logan glares, and Charlie whips his head around the room. 

It wasn’t long before he hears obnoxious laughter, the source a small group of girls who, when he gets closer, he realizes is Laura’s friend group with a few additional girls he hasn’t seen before. As he walks up to ask Laura where her brother is, the question dies on his lips as he sees Justin near a tall brunette he’d never seen before. She was obviously older than the other girls, and Justin had her separated from everyone else near a table. He was making her laugh, using his hands to wildly animate some story of his. 

Charlie feels his blood boil. This was not the plan. He heads to his boyfriend, ignoring Laura’s questioning glare as he came up behind Justin and leaned close to his head and kissing right above his ear, seeing the girl throw him a dirty look when Justin’s face flushes red.  
Charlie kisses down to his ear, flicking his tongue quickly, and leans even closer to whisper, “What are you doing over here, baby?”

Justin coughs a little, leaning away from Charlie’s warm breath. “I-”

Charlie drapes over his shoulder on one side, leading Justin toward him. As he pulls his boyfriend away from the brunette he gives his sweetest smile, “If you’ll excuse us.”

 

She huffs but Charlie is more focused on getting to one of the rooms upstairs.

Charlie is silent as he maneuvers them through the crowd, arm tightening around the Brits shoulders. Justin starts to sputter out some apology, about how he messed up the night, but when he glances at his boyfriend he sees something absolutely feral in his eyes. His mouth snaps shut before he lets himself begin to explain, because this is gonna be fun. 

They head upstairs and Charlie heads to the furthest end of the hall, opens the door, glances inside to make sure no stragglers are inside, and shoves Justin inside. Justin stumbles and feels his heart rate pick up. 

The door slams shut. 

Charlie's hands are fisted in the collar of Justin's shirt as he throws him into the door. There is a painful thud as his back connects to the solid material. 

Justin stares at him, he knows this game, he knows the script, but he's already strayed this far from the plan and opts to remain silent. 

Charlie narrows his eyes, uses his grip on the Brits collar to pull him forward and slam him back into the door. Justin's breath is knocked from him, but he only huffs in response to the added roughness. 

"What should we do about this?" Charlie asks, any resemblance to calm completely absent in his voice. 

He stares at his boyfriend in his crumpled suit, pinned against the door right where he wants him. His hand comes up to grip Justin’s jaw roughly, “I think I have a better use for your mouth than flirting with someone who isn’t me, baby.” 

He uses his weight to shove Justin down to his knees with a painful thunk, "Oh baby you look so good on your knees for me" Charlie coos sweetly, cradling the Brits head in his hands. His angry demeanor quickly changed, making Justin a little weary, but he expected the swift smack to his cheek. Charlie’s other hand is still holding his other cheek as he tests another, harder slap. Justin groans, his dick is already half-hard from this little game and a few slaps. How embarrassing. 

"You remember the signal don't you? Two taps is all you need and I'll stop baby, because I think you already know you need to be punished." Justin almost misses the change in tone because Charlie has that same soft look, soft touch against his head. Justin feels his heart flutter as he quickly nods his head.

"Good boy, now open-" Charlie slides his fingers down his boyfriend's cheek, pressing them between soft lips, and pushing down on his tongue. His other hand continues to caress his boyfriend's hair and after Justin's mouth hangs open, his spit covered hand is brought up to his own mouth to suck on. 

Justin whimpers and leaves his mouth wide open. Charlie stops half suck around his own digits as if he was reminded his original task and set to unzip his slacks. 

"Now the plan wasn't for you to go find you a little girlfriend while I was gone, now was it sweetheart?" Justin shakes his head side to side as Charlie releases his cock from his pants and holds it in a loose fist. "I need to remind you who you belong to, is that it, baby?" Charlie guides his cock to Justin's bottom lip, sliding it from corner to corner. Just as Justin let his mouth close, Charlie slid out and smacked him across his left cheek. Feeling the mixture of spit and precome on his cheek, Justin groans and opens his mouth fully again.

"A-ah baby, you know this is your punishment," Charlie slaps his right cheek with his hand before sliding his cock back between his boyfriend's waiting lips. 

A rough tug on his hair makes Justin whimper as Charlie pushes his full length into his mouth. "Come on baby, just like we practiced" Justin hollows his cheeks and let's his eyes close as he bobs down as much as the hand tangled in his hair will let him. Tears prick the corners of his eyes when Charlie's cock hits the back of his throat, and he swallows around his gag reflex. 

Charlie huffs and thrusts forward, "You're such a little slut for my cock huh? Isn't that right babe, choking on my dick turns you on, such a cock whore." Justin moans and flutters his eyelids as he risks a glance upward. Charlie locks eyes with him, flexes his fingers in Justin's hair as he pulls his face back and forth roughly. Justin chokes on a moan, furthering the pleasure for his boyfriend. 

"None of those girls out there can give you this. None of those guys can give it to you like this, don't forget that." Charlie sounds out of breath, but pistons his hips forward, knocking Justin's head back into the door with a thunk. His hands go to the side of the Brits head, pinning him back to the wall. Every thrust makes his head knock back on the door. Justin's eyes roll back, and spit dribbles down his chin. He feels his climax deep in his stomach and tries to help his boyfriend reach his end faster, humming around his cock, swallowing around the head that was already down his throat. 

"Remember this, babe, remember how it feels to be on your knees for me," Charlie's thrusts start to lose their rhythm "None of those whores out there could do it like this for you baby, oh baby, such a cockslut just for me. Oh-" 

Charlie pulls out of his mouth abruptly, spilling his cum all over Justin's face. He gasps as he watches Justin lick his lips and sees his cum drip down his chin. 

Charlie leans in close, cock in hand, and trails it through his own mess and pushes it back into Justin's mouth on his cock head. 

He gets down beside Justin, reaching his hand into his pants and strokes him rough and quick. Charlie uses his free hand to smack him again, hard enough that Justin’s head knocks back into the door once more. A hand reaches back and holds the back of his head. 

The Brit swears as Charlie licks across his lips and down his throat. Once he's had enough, he presses his mouth close to Justin's head and whispers "Cum for me, baby"

Charlie's command has Justin crying out, squeezing his eyes shut as he cums in his pants. 

Justin feels soft kitten licks across his face as Charlie laps up his own cum. He adds that to his mental list of “hot things my boyfriend does” as he hums his approval for Charlie to hear.

Charlie keeps his fist loosely around Justin's softening cock. Teasingly rubbing his thumb against the slit, causing Justin to groan and grip his arm. 

"I don't think I can go again, but that was so hot." Justin croaks out, his voice scratchy and painful sounding. 

Charlie releases his grip and worryingly holds his boyfriend's face, hands caressing his throat before landing on his cheeks. "Oh baby, you should've told me if it was too much. I didn't want to hurt ya-" 

Justin cut off the ramblings, knowing Charlie was overthinking things with how his accent was starting to slip out "Don't apologize. That was incredible, it was everything we talked about..." 

Charlie doesn't look convinced and starts kissing his throat, soft, careful kisses quickly become harsh hickies all up the column of Justin's neck. His lips land near the Brits ear, sucking gently on the lobe and playfully biting. Charlie lowers his voice and breathes hotly against his ear, "I could return the favor ya know..." 

Justin sucks in a sharp breath,  
embarrassingly feeling arousal bubble in the pit of his belly once more. 

Charlie huffs a laugh at the reaction, "Or, maybe we could just take this party to the bed? What do you say baby?" 

Justin glances up to the ceiling, mouth gaping in a silent moan when Charlie shifts just so against him, pressing his arousal against his lower stomach. 

"Well, the night is still young…”

**Author's Note:**

> justin sweetie....i am SO SORRY that i did this to you but will there be a part 2? yes.


End file.
